I'll Protect You
by grungekitty
Summary: "'Kai, I'm scared.' Nya cried while thunder roared. 'I got you.' Kai assured as he hugged his sister tighter 'It's just a storm.'" Preseries Kai and Nya brotherly sisterly. Inspo from my own brother an I! Enjoy! v


**I heard "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

**It inspired me a little ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

In the corner of a dark room sat two shaking figures. Listening to the rain and thunder while they sat in a power deprived house with only the occasional lightning strike to reveal their surroundings.

"Kai, I'm scared." Nya cried while thunder roared.

"I got you." Kai assured as he hugged his sister tighter "It's just a storm."

"I miss Dad." Nya said softly.

Kai frowned. Now he knew why she was _really_ scared.

In all honesty, Kai was just as scared. After their mom died, their dad had been everything, and now he was gone too. Kai had no idea what they were going to do. He put on a brave face for his sister though. He was all she had left! He had to protect her!

A flash of lighting snapped Kai out of his thoughts.

Nya cringed. Kai hugged her more.

"It's ok. We'll be fine." Kai said shakily.

Nya clung to his arm tightly.

Kai knew he was her support now, he had to be strong enough to hold her up and not fall down. He had to be there when thunder was crashing, when winds were blowing, when rain was falling. He had to help her through every storm now.

Kai felt her shiver.

"I'll be back in a second." Kai said calmly, trying not to scared her.

"Why?" Nya asked nervously.

"I'm gonna try and find you a blanket or something." He said.

Nya nodded and let go of her brother as he stood up, knowing she needed it.

Kai walked slowly through the dark hallway, wanted to get back to his sister. Suddenly he felt a chill come over himself, he was cold too. Heck! He was scared too! He never liked the rain. It didn't help that it was just two kids in a creaky house without power just after their last parent died either!

Kai shoved the thought of how upset he was out of his mind, swallowing painfully thick sadness to keep his eyes dry. He quickly grabbed a blanket from his dad's room, figuring since they both needed it, a bigger one'd be better. It was one Kai always liked. A bright red blanket with a brilliant dragons stitched into the pattern in a darker red.

He past Nya's room and quickly grabbed a doll to help calm her.

Nya screamed as a loud clap of thunder blasted in her ears and Kai came running.

"Here! Here! I'm here!" He said quickly as he wrapped the blanket around her and handed her doll to her. "It's ok. We're fine, Nya."

Nya calmed down quickly, hugging her brother for support again.

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"I'm still a little cold." Nya commented after awhile.

"Ok...um..." Kai mumbled while trying to think of a solution.

Then an idea hit him.

"What if we started the furnace? It always got pretty hot, it'd be just like a fire place!" Kai said excited at his idea.

Nya didn't think starting a fire was a good idea, but Kai had always been good with fire, when their dad let him near it anyways, so she nodded.

Turns out Kai was even better with fire then she thought, he got it going easily and had it under complete control.

"Come on, sit next to it, you'll be warmer." Kai said as he tender to the hot coals.

Nya got up and sat with him, a little away from the fire she still didn't fully trust.

She knew he thought he had to protect her. She also had seen how scared he was beneath his mask. Kai needed just as much support as she did, she knew it. As strong as he was, no one can stand without support! Kai needed to protect her now, and she needed to protect him just as much. And there was no reason she couldn't! When Kai needed her, she would be there. When it was him that was scared, she would hug him just as tight. When he was in trouble, she's fight blood tooth and nail for him, just as he would for her.

Nya mentally promised herself to always protect her older brother when he needed protection.

"Kai?" Nya said as she leaned against him, sleep seeming like a better and better idea.

"Yeah?" Kai asked while he fidgeted with the fire a little.

"Dad would be proud of you." Nya said happily as she drifted off.

Kai smiled as he watched his sister fall asleep, clutching her doll, and leaning against him.

He sat with his side against a wooden wall, watching his fire closely.

He felt good, knowing that he had managed to do something so helpful for his sister.

Another idea struck him. He could handle the furnace, and their dad had taught him a lot about how to blacksmith! All he needed was some practice, and he could be just as good of a blacksmith as his dad...no..._better_! For her!

Kai watched the fire calmly die with the storm, feeling his own eyelids get heavy.

After he knew the fire was safe, he closed his eyes.

They were going to be ok.

* * *

**In case you couldn't tell, this was set a couple years or so before the first episode, so they were a lot younger then they are in the show**

**So that wound up based on me and my brother a lot.**

**Especially Nya's part.**

**I really do try to protect him just as much as he protects me.**

**I'm his sister!**

**Big, little, it doesn't matter!**

**If he needs me, I'm there!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
